dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Noss
Noss is an assassin working under Vance, indirectly acting in the Padauk Company best interests. He is present in ''The Perfumer'' story. __TOC__ Background Little is known about Noss before the events of The Perfumer story. He always appears working under Vance to satisfy his addiction to Relic, a drug developed by Fiona. Vance probably provides him with the product, being a member of the Padauk Company, a crime syndicate dealing drugs with the Famenias Company. Noss kills Vance’s targets with no remorse, exploiting how the Relic enhance his physical capabilities. Perhaps he has an unhappy life. After all, he affirms the Relic made him taste happiness for the first time.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. Personality Noss only thinks about the Relic. According to him, the drug gives him a happiness that washes away all the sadness and pain. He doesn’t question Vance’s orders as long as he has a bottle of Relic in hands. Likewise, Noss takes no interest in Vance’s boss and the Padauk Company as a whole. The assassin looks forward to smell something nice during his missions. Because the Relic stimulates the limbic system and delivers a large amount of substances to the brain, his personality and skills are affected. Noss is a violent and insensitive man who enjoys killing. He’s able to fight multiple armed enemies with only a small knife, showing inhuman strength, agility, endurance and reflexes. This makes him overconfident and arrogant, laughing at his opponents. Appearance He wears black clothing, exuding a rough aura of a criminal. Noss is always carrying a small, slender knife and a portable bottle of Relic. In the anime, he wears a red necktie in addition to his blue three-piece suit. His spiky hair has a dark greenish hue. A strand of hair partially covers his forehead. There’s a simple golden earring on his left ear. Noss has small blue eyes which don’t reflect any human feeling. He appears with a top hat at the start of the episode.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 7. In the manga, his spiky black hair is slightly longer. Compared to his other version, he has a stubble, white gloves and a ragged, striped necktie around his neck. He keeps the collar of his white shirt upturned.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 6. Plot Noss is shown holding a bloodied knife next to the bodies of opponent mobsters. The scene was common in that poor secured vicinity. However, it’s strange how the man was able to kill multiple armed enemies by himself. He also holds a small bottle of perfume, enjoying its scent like something addictive. He steps on the drugs the mobsters were carrying. Vance smokes a cigar and watches him from a fire escape above. He mentions a new job requested by the Padauk Company boss. They will obtain the recipe of Noss’ favorite. Later, when Fiona, Hugh and Dalian enter the Famenias Company headquarters to check the president, Noss had already attacked. The elegant interior was giving off a dreadful atmosphere because of all the blood and more than a dozen mutilated bodies. There’s only one survivor in sight, who affirms that a single man was responsible for the killings. Fiona barges in the president’s office and sees Noss holding a knife next to Mr. Famenias, who had his throat sliced. With a friendly tone, Noss says she’s late. He takes a small bottle from his pocket and thanks her for making the Relic, a drug that makes him happy and frees him from sadness and pain. Vance shows himself holding the Relic recipe. He orders Noss to kill Fiona in order to make the Padauk Company the only producer of Relic. With inhuman reflexes, Noss avoids Hugh’s shot after observing the movement of his fingers at the trigger. Hugh receives the assassin’s knife with the barrel of his revolver. Noss lands a knee strike at Hugh’s flank, pushing him against the wall. Noss laughs after realizing Hugh allowed the attack so he could shoot his leg. A bullet went straight through Noss’ femur, causing severe bleeding. He’s unable to feel the pain because of the effects of the Relic. Before they can resume the fight, Noss is shot in the abdomen by one of Mr. Famenias employees. The man, holding a shotgun, loosen up when Noss collapses. The latter casually stands up and leaps at an incredible speed to slice his throat. The addict tries to drown the smell of blood with the Relic, but Hugh shoots the bottle. While Noss stares at his bloodied hand, Hugh keeps shooting him. Now, both his legs and shoulders are wounded, indicating a near-death condition. Still, he keeps moving and showing enhanced physical skills. He hits Hugh with his left arm and swings his knife to stab him with incredible speed. On that moment, Fiona interrupts the fight and ends up with a knife through her left breast. She shows a bullish smile before taking a small glass from her pouch and breaking it on Noss’ head. The liquid running down his cheeks increases his sense of pain multiple times, nullifying the effects of the Relic. His scream doesn’t sound human. Noss has severe cramps before suffering a heart attack. His body couldn’t withstand the aggravated pain from multiple gunshot wounds. The scene where he's shot by one of Mr. Famenias' employees is never shown in the anime.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 7. Noss' attack (2).png|Noss ignores his wounds and attacks Hugh. Fiona's sacrifice.png|Fiona is stabbed by Noss. Sense enhancer.png|Fiona attacks Noss with a bottle containing one of her formulations. Hypnotic liquid.png|Noss suffers after having his senses enhanced. In the manga, Hugh, Dalian and Fiona are inside the president’s office when the Padauk Company attacks the cosmetic manufacturer headquarters. They manage to escape in Hugh’s car, but Noss follows them. The assassin lands on the car and stops them. He intends to take the Relic recipe and kill everyone. However, Fiona threatens to kill herself, affirming she’s the only person capable of reading The Scent God’s Scripture. Noss spares Hugh and Dalian’s lives and pulls Fiona's hair to take her to the Padauk Company. He slaps the perfumer when she tries to resist. Later, Vance orders Noss to kill Mr. Famenias. This makes Fiona scream in despair, releasing the hidden power of the Phantom Book. The Padauk Company mobsters are induced to kill themselves. When Hugh and Dalian appear, Noss is still moving because of the effects of the Relic, even with part of his head missing. He kicks Hugh with unbelievable strength. Hugh shoots his leg and means to stop him, but the assassin finally collapses.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 6. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters